fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom (Clumsy's Version)
Statistics Mushroom is an element costing 300 diamonds, with a color pallete of yellowish green, red, and tan. Mushroom's main objective is to poison an opponent, therefore making them nauseous. This element contains a new affect (similar to acid) called "Nausea", which starts to warp their POV while dealing slight burn damage & speed depletion. Spells 'Sprouting Spores (Blast Spell)' "User fires a spinning mushroom which can fire 4 small spores as it travels" The caster fires a small, spinning torpedo towards an opponent at a slow speed. As it travels, the mushroom will pop while firing 4 smaller spores towards the opponent. Once they collide with an object, green gas will fill the area. If any opponent walks into the gas, they will be poisoned by the spore. This spell does 25 dmg per sec in the gas, consumes 200 mana, with a 5 second cooldown. 'Overgrowth (AoE Spell)' "User grows a small mushroom and begins growing more, which blow up consecutively while dealing moderate damage" The caster grows a small mushroom in a selected area. Within two seconds, the whole selected area will be a small patch of mushrooms. If anyone is inside it, they will not be able to move until the spell is over. The mushrooms will begin to explode one by one, while delivering fungal spores to the opponent. This spell does 150 dmg (per mushroom), consumes 300 mana, with a 7 second cooldown. 'Decay (Body Spell)' "User creates a path of mushrooms as they walk around for a certain period of time" The caster covers their feet in a patch of mushrooms. As they walk/run around, a trail of mushrooms will be left out behind them. Anyone who steps on them, will be poisoned for a few seconds, while their speed being depleted for a few seconds as well. This spell does 25 dmg per second, consumes 300 mana, with a 10 second cooldown. 'Infectious Transmission (Healing Spell)' "User absorbs nearby spores in the area, which heals them for a given time" The caster creates an aura which absorbs nearby spores in the area. The spores will heal them for a few seconds. If there is a party, then the caster (with the nearby party members) will each have an aura which will absorb spores so they can be healed too. This spell does 20 hp per spore, consumes 300 mana, with a 10 second cooldown. 'Death Cap (Ultimate Spell)' "User grows a gigantic mushroom and closes its cap, while consuming nearby opponents and dealing high damage" The caster grows a giant mushroom that is somewhat similar to the known Death Cap. If any opponent(s) are nearby, the mushroom will instantly close its cap. Inside the cap, it will grow more mushrooms while firing more spores at the opponents, while dealing moderate to high damage into the cap, until it dies out. This spell does up to 50 damage per spore & 50 damage per mushroom explosion, consumes 900 mana, with a 70 second cooldown. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.